1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to sessions for multiple tabs in a single browser window and, in particular, to techniques for generating different sessions for multiple tabs of a single browser window.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A servlet is a Java™ application that executes on a web server or application server to provide server-side processing. Servlets are designed to handle hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) requests (e.g., get, post, etc.) and are the standard Java™ replacement for a variety of other approaches (e.g., common gateway interface (CGI) scripts, active server pages (ASPs), and proprietary C/C++ plug-ins). Java™ servlets are portable between servers and operating systems (OSs).
As is known, the term ‘web server’ can either refer to hardware (i.e., a server computer system), software (i.e., a web application), or a combination of hardware and software that facilitates delivery of web content via the Internet. The most common use of web servers is to host websites. The primary function of a web server is to deliver web pages (in the form of, for example, hypertext markup language (HTML) documents and additional related content, e.g., images, style sheets, and scripts) in response to requests from client computer systems (clients). A user agent (e.g., a web browser) of a client initiates communication with a web server by making an HTTP request for a specific resource. The web server responds to the HTTP request with content of the resource or an error message, if unable to provide the resource content. While the primary function of a web server is to serve content, a full implementation of HTTP is also configured to receive content (e.g., submitted web forms and uploaded files) from clients.
A cookie includes information that is sent from a website and stored by a web browser (browser) of a client, while a user of the client is browsing the website. When the user browses the same website in the future, the information stored in the cookie can be retrieved from the client by the website to notify the website of the user's previous activity. Cookies are designed to be a reliable mechanism for websites to remember the state of the website or previous activity of a user. For example, the information included in a cookie may specify particular buttons clicked, login information, or a record of which pages were visited by a user. In general, a session cookie for a website exists only while a user is reading and navigating the website. When an expiration date or validity interval is not set at cookie creation time, a session cookie is usually created. Web browsers normally delete session cookies when a user exits an associated client browser. In contrast, a persistent cookie (or tracking cookie) outlasts a user session and will be sent to a web server every time a user visits an associated website.
Uniform resource locator (URL) rewriting is an approach that is employed to modify an appearance of a URL. URL rewriting is typically used to generate cleaner and more descriptive URLs, while hiding the inner workings of a website. URL rewriting may also be used to provide an ability to change an underlying implementation of a website, since a rewritten URL typically gets rid of query strings and can be regenerated.